


Trying New Things

by Bam4Me



Series: Havin A Grand Ol' Time [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kitten!John, M/M, Multi, Owner!Miko, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puppy!Evan, kitten play, non sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: The five of them had been looking through new purchases when they all decide to try some new things out.





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this series okay.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“Where do you guys get this stuff?”

 

Miko was giving John an unimpressed look, like he should be able to figure that out himself, which he should, since most requisitions went through his department. The five of the newly dubed ‘keep John Sheppard satisfied so he causes less trouble for everyone else’ crew, were all gathered in Miko’s quarters, since she somehow had the biggest ones. Of course, John had the smallest, but he chose his rooms for it’s view, not it’s size.

 

“We order it.”

 

John’s eyebrows went up, “So you guys, just order a bunch of BDSM gear and no one even looks at you funny for it?”

 

Evan snorted. He didn’t exactly order any BDSM gear, and the only thing Rodney had ordered other than the regular necessities was a paddle and ball gag. He was a fairly average guy when it came to this stuff, but Evan had ordered a bunch of sex toys, which looked very boring sitting next to bondage rope and scene collars.

 

“John, if anyone was going to yell at us about this, it would  _ literally _ be your job, and you hadn’t even realized we were ordering any of it, so I think we’re fine. Well… Caldwell can’t look Radek and Miko in the eyes anymore, but that’s fine, neither can half the Atlantis crew.”

 

Miko was finished unpacking her last box, and started stashing some items in a drawer. “Come here, John, I need to make sure this collar fits. You can’t check that online.”

 

When John stood next to her, he was hit, once more, with the fact that he was  _ so _ much bigger than her and Radek. Of course, her more so, but it was still so surprising, because they were the only ones that got rough with him -well, Evan got rough, but it was playful- and it made him wonder if the idea that small people were overfilled with energy they needed to get out, might be right. These small people just preferred to get the energy out by being rough and tearing up men over a full head taller than them.

 

He thinks so. But, also, he’s okay with that, because Miko may get rough, but she was never anything but gentle when she called John her baby kitten and gave him pets.

 

Which is good, because he’s pretty sure that’s when he’s at his most vulnerable.

 

He had to lean down for her to put the collar on, and he was a little embarrassed to see it a pale pale pink, but he couldn’t complain, because he’d helped her pick it out. It had a matching bell on the front ring, making tiny little chiming noises when it was moved. That was going to bother him while human, but while in catspace, he was probably going to love it.

 

She got it buckled and slid her fingers around to the front, sticking two of them down into it so she could check that the fit wasn’t going to choke him. “Swallow for me, please.”

 

“I’ve heard that one before.”

 

Miko gave Evan an equally unimpressed look that she’d given John earlier. “Are you a frat boy?”

 

Evan shrugged, “Pretty much, yeah. I can act like an adult when I have to.”

 

“And you don’t, because?”

 

Evan sat up a little straighter, looking proud of himself. “Because I don’t  _ have _ to.”

 

Miko looked amused, taking the collar off her boy with a smile. It fit perfectly. “Go back to Evan before he gets bored and hurts himself.”

 

John climbed back onto the bed, moving himself directly into Evan’s space for cuddles. Evan gave good cuddles.

 

He’s not sure what it is, but maybe knowing that they were all getting things to use to break him apart, and knowing they were all conspiring to keep him docile and happy, but he felt happy endorphins all over his body making him feel floaty and nice right now.

 

He wanted cuddles, so he was going to get them. Evan was happy to comply.

 

He looked down when he rolled into something though, sitting back up with a curious look and pulling out a set of body safe paints. “Paint?”

 

Evan nodded, gently taking them away from him so he could put them in the box they’d come in again. “Yeah. I want to spend a night turning you into a pretty picture. Can I do that, John?”

 

John was nearly purring at his words, already moving back in for more cuddles. “Yeah.”

 

The others were quietly talking about him overhead. “I think he’s probably more suited for pet play than anything else.”

 

Miko shook her head, “No, that’s only where he feels the most vulnerable. He needs more care and attention there. He likes everything else as well.”

 

Evan was the other cuddler of the group. The scientists weren’t opposed to it, but Evan was more of a ‘I’ll sleep on you if I like you’ kind of guy who was more than eager to accept him when he was in a mood like this.

 

Miko leaned over so she could run her hands through John’s hair, making him give her sleepy cubish noises when he came back out of his cuddle nest. Miko knew that look.

 

No one else in this room had seen this look yet, not even Rodney, and he’s played with John as a kitten before. She contemplated giving him his new collar back, but she figured she’d wait till next time, give her kitten enough time to thoroughly check out and vet all his new toys while in headspace. She gave him a smile though. She  _ really _ did love kitten submissives, and John was the cream of the crop.

 

“Hey there, kitten. You awake?”

 

John sat up enough to untangle from Evan, who looked amused, letting him go before sitting up himself. Instead of John answering though, he cocked his head to the side, demandingly pushing his head into Miko’s tiny fingers for more head pets, and gave a small, almost nervous, meow.

 

Radek made an noise, halfway between offended and intrigued. “He drops  _ fast _ with you.”

 

Miko gave him a smug grin. “Of course he does. He loves being a kitty, don’t you, baby?”

 

John gave a more proud sounding meow this time. If he was an actual cat, he’d be purring in contentment. He let out a yawn, moving into a fluid stretch while he sat up on his knees, pulling all the kinks out of his back from being curled up with Evan for the past five minutes while he’d dozed and fell into headspace.

 

Evan gave the two of them the most curious look, and if John had been feeling fully human at the moment, he would have known what the man was going to say before he’d even opened his mouth, predictable as his second in command could be when it came to personal matters.

 

“Hey, I wanna try that, it looks fun.”

 

Rodney let out a snort behind them. He was splitting his attention between his tablet and the three of them, probably already half buried in his work again. They didn’t really blame him, he had a hard time at focusing on any one thing at a time. John knew how to get him to focus on only him for as long as he could, but not in this headspace.

 

“You’d make a terrible kitten, Evan.”

 

Evan made a whining noise in the back of his throat while Miko just grinned at him, wide and slightly scary. She was a force to be reckoned with.

 

“He’s right, Ev, you should try being a puppy instead. Oh, you would be the sweetest little pup!”

 

Evan gave her a wary look, sizing her up like a potential enemy. “Would I get to play with the kitty?”

 

“Of course you would. I’d never be so cruel as to separate you two.”

 

Evan looked utterly pleased with himself for a moment, before his face twisted up into a frown, like there was something missing. It was so damn precious that Miko had to stop herself from petting his hair. He had looked so damn eager, it was enlightening. Miko  _ loved _ pets with all her heart.

 

His voice came out kind of shaky, kind of nervous all of a sudden, quiet. “How do I do that?”

 

Miko frowned, clocking her head to the side. “Do what?”

 

He let out a barely there mumble, looking at the bedspread nervously, before speaking up loud enough to hear. “How do I be a puppy?”

 

There was a funny noise behind them and they all looked over to see Radek. The other scientist had been watching them with rapt fascination. Pet play may not be his thing personally, but he couldn’t help but think it was adorable. Probably because John was sort of helpless like this, innocent and trusting to others to take care of him. He had to admit, that was an aspect that he loved in scene play.

 

Radek just grinned at them a moment before looking back at John, who was sneakily trying to worm his way into Rodney’s lap without the man noticing. It wasn’t working, but he was cute enough that Rodney let him get away with it.

 

“Well, there’s no right or wrong way to be a pet, is there? Look at John, he just does whatever he wants and looks cute.”

 

Miko snorted. There was a bit more to it than that, but it was a good starting point. “He’s right Ev, you can do this however you feel comfortable. If you want me to make you rules to follow, I will, if you feel like doing your own thing, that’s good too.”

 

Evan looked honestly curious now. “Does John have rules?”

 

Miko tapped her chin in thought. The two of them didn’t actually have any concrete rules between them, but there were a few unspoken ones. Literally, since John didn’t speak in this headspace. “Well, not exactly, but he’s a kitten. Cats normally follow their own code of conduct, but dogs like being good boys and following orders.”

 

Evan perked up just the littlest bit at that, and if he had a tail, it’d be wagging. “I can be a good boy.”

 

Miko grinned at him. God he was too cute. “I bet you can be sweetheart.”

 

Rodney let out a huff of air on the other side of the bed as he was pushed back into it by the weight of a fully grown man sitting on his stomach, groaning as the two of them were nearly sent off the side of the bed by the force of it. “You’re not light, I know you think you are because you’re a cat, but you’re not.”

 

John just meowed in reply, leaning forward to sniff at Rodney’s neck for a second before nipping him on the chin, and using the bed to springboard off Rodney to the floor. He looked way too graceful for a forty year old crawling on his hands and knees, but Miko had plush carpeted rugs around the room for John to crawl on, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. It seemed she liked keeping John on the floor.

 

John padded over to the other side of the room where Miko’s armchair still sat, and climbed up onto his pillow next to it, curling up before pulling most of the blanket he kept there over his body, making himself suitably comfortable as he watched them all like a king surveying his subjects.

 

Miko could feel her heart skip a beat as she watched him, so completely  _ comfortable _ with all of them watching him, so completely settled in his headspace without a care in the world. She was utterly enchanted with him, and possibly in love. Definitely in love.

 

“You could try like John does if you want. I know some puppies feel more comfortable being made to crawl, say it helps differentiate between headspaces. Not all puppies of course, but a few.”

 

Evan seemed to think it over for a moment, picking at the side of his sock for a second. He looked back to the floor, before flipping onto his side so he could poke at the rug closest to the side of the bed he was on. It was completely soft and plush. It wouldn’t hurt to crawl on it for a while.

 

But honestly? He felt a little stupid right now. John had fallen into headspace so fast earlier, and he seemed utterly content with himself right now, even though logically, Evan knew that he was a grown man sitting on a pillow and meowing at them all, he couldn’t help but think of him as a kitten. They all called him a kitten, and John soaked up the attention like he was truly deserving of it, and it just seemed right to call him a kitten right now.

 

But maybe they wouldn’t think of him as a puppy right now. Maybe they’d just think he was a silly man barking at them.

 

Miko gave him a little coo, getting off the bed with an encouraging smile. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re fine Evan. Everything is okay. Can you follow me?”

 

Evan seemed nervously shy as he looked up at her, before looking back down to the ground, and made a decision. It was a little hard to get off the bed while crawling, but he was careful and slow, and when he got down he was utterly proud of himself. When he looked up at Miko again, she was looking at him with that same lovesick expression that she wore when she watched John in subspace too, and his heart skipped a beat then. He was very glad he’d decided to get off the bed this way. If he had a tail, it’d be wagging so hard.

 

She backed up from him when he moved to crawl towards her, and he stopped, suddenly looking nervous. She just smiled encouragingly. “Come on baby, you can do it, just follow me. We’re just gonna go sit over there and have some nice quiet time, that okay?”

 

She slowly backed up until she was at the edge of her giant armchair, and sat in it, patting her leg encouragingly to get him the rest of the way over. “What a good boy you are, Evan, such a good puppy, doing exactly what he’s told. A very good boy.”

 

Evan was sitting in between her legs with one hand up on her thigh while she pet at his hair in a way that made his eyes flutter and his heart go faster. He could see why John loved this so much. It felt nice and he was floating in his head, and Miko was so careful and attentive to him right now, everything was just so perfect, how could John ever want to  _ stop _ ?

 

Evan wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Evan is the worlds cutest puppy deal with it. John is going to have to deal with having a new pet sibling soon and it's gonna be adorable.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
